Javier the Condemned
Javier "The Condemned" is the Street Boss for Los Sicarios in Miami. A long career in Los Sicarios, genius business man, and angriest psychopath in Mexico, Javier has racked up a massive kill count. He currently works as the Street Boss for Los Sicarios in Miami. Background Javier was born into the slums of Mexico with an extremely abusive step-father who beat him everyday and a mother who was terrified of the father. Javier was what would be called in the states a "problem child" as he constantly got into fights, burned things down, and ran drugs. Javier got into his first knife fight at the age of 9 and committed his first murder at the age of 11. For the majority of his teen years he remained a very low-level drug runner. By the age of 16 Javier became a low-level hitman, picking off local street dealers. At the age of 22 he murdered his step-father. Around 28 after gaining some reputation in Tijuana where he met Hector who was starting up a Cartel and saw the potential for Javier and brought him in as one of the founding members. Hector finds Javier very amusing but also acknowledges how dangerous he is. After he killed 3 of his men, Hector beat him to a pulp with a baseball bat, almost killing him. But in the name of their friendship and Javier's business skills, Hector chose to spare him telling him that if he ever did a thing to one of his men or any of their allies again, he would put a bullet in his head. Javier has been recently moved to oversee expansion in Miami. Current Status: As of now with the destruction of Los Sicarios Javier is currently on the move looking for work. Personality Javier is an all out pryomanical psychosadist with severe anger management issues. He gets infuriated with any degree of negativity happening to his business. His anger management issues are so severe that he killed 3 of his own men 13 years ago. After this, Hector beat Javier to a pulp almost killing him, but spared him because of their friendship, and the large sum of cash Javier brings in. He told him that he would be killed if he ever harmed another member again, or any ally and since then Javier has managed to avoid that. Javier requests that all of his enemies are brought to him alive for torture, he has very little discrimination when it comes to who he tortures, police officers, politicians, gang leaders with way more power than him, etc he will torture and kill in a heartbeat. The only people who Javier does not torture are women and children, this is mostly a result of his upbringing. However he will beat a women or a child to a pulp in a heartbeat if he gets angry. It is also worth mentioning that in spite of his anger issues, Javier is a genius business man and excellent number cruncher which is why he is put in a position of power. In order to keep him from choosing the more emotionally satisfying option (murder and/or torture) from the practical option, and to cool him down, Javier has an assistant known as Archer who seems to be able to calm him down and talk some sense into him. Weapons *'M4:': Javier's preferred weapon for mass execution. It is also equipped with an M203 grenade launcher. *'Dual M1911s:': Javier's signature pistols. Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Hispanic Criminals